


Gonna Wear You To Prom

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God is tired of his sons bickering, so he makes Michael and Lucifer go to the prom, but with a catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Wear You To Prom

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is fan-run and this writer is not officially affiliated with the CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., and other official affiliates tied to the TV Show "Supernatural." This user does not claim ownership to the official content of Supernatural and does not seek profit off of the work produced presently. Plagiarism of this current story will not be tolerated and will be reported following AO3's terms of service. The stories, additional characters I create, are mine. This story was not created for profit. Making profit is deemed copyright infringement unless sanctioned by copyright holders (i.e. CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., etc.). Copyright infringement can range from paying a fine to actual jail time. Please do not claim this story as yours! Please do not sell this story! Please do not reproduce this story! All violators will be reported and dealt with severely! 

“This is ridiculous!” 

“At least your dress hits your knees. I feel like a whore.” 

Michael and Lucifer have been butting heads the minute the family moved to boring Sioux Falls. Lucifer preferred Manhattan. Preferred the tall buildings. The city. The people. The awful traffic. Wearing actual clothes that did not consist of flannel. Pouring rain and sleet-covered streets during the winter. In Sioux Falls it was stepping into a terrible hillbilly movie. Lucifer groaned and dug his heels into the ground, creating friction within the family but mainly between their father. Michael, being the eldest, stepped in and it only got ugly. 

So it was decided by their father that the only way this problem, that now evolved to mainly being between the two siblings, could be solved was through old fashion public humiliation. Nothing brings rivals together like shared humiliation. The catch if they refused? No cars for a year. 

So to Gabriel’s glee, he was given the job as picking out the dresses for Michael and Lucifer for prom at the local high school. 

Lucifer had a hunch Raphael actually picked Michael’s because his looked modest in comparison to the ugly canary yellow dress that went above his knees. The blond teenager scowled in distress, pulling the edge down, certain he couldn’t bend down unless he wanted the high school to see his gray boxer briefs. The second eldest was relieved he could at least wear his sneakers instead of some godforsaken heels. 

“Is my dress riding up?” Michael complained as they stepped out of the car, Lucifer pausing to stare and shake his head. 

“It’s kind of clinging to your ass. Wait, are you even wearing underwear?” Lucifer snorted, fingers moving to pick at the edge of Michael’s cherry red dress.

Michael swatted at his hand, looking deeply offended, about to voice his angry reply but was interrupted by Gabriel pulling his dress up. “Nope! Someone’s trying to get action tonight!” Gabriel went whizzing by, giggling maniacally before being tugged back into the car by Raphael. “Come on! Let me go! I wanna go!” Lucifer looked pleasantly amused as Michael rounded on Gabriel, trying to lecture the youth in a dress. Gabriel only laughed, leaving the eldest deflated and at a loss. 

Walking back over to Lucifer, he hissed out something about being able to see his underwear through the dress before stomping into the cafeteria. The blond followed his brother, grin fading the minute they entered. Both brothers stiffly gave their tickets, standing shoulder-to-shoulder as all eyes fell on them. “I’m going to kill father,” Lucifer swore as he glared angrily at the masses, Michael keeping oddly silent. 

A slender blonde sauntered over to them, accompanied by shorter girl with sleek red hair. Both of them stopped before the boys and sniggered, eyeing them in reproach. “So should I start calling you Lucy?” the blonde hummed, earning a heated glare from Lucifer. “Mmm, and Michelle for you? You wearing a bra under that?” She turned to Michael whose cheeks were inflamed, jaw tight. 

“Least I can fit in the first dress I try,” Lucifer seethed, and the two were bickering before they were kissing feverishly. Michael watched the odd sight of his brother in a dress kissing school’s most popular girl before turning to Anna whose smile was secretive. Anna held out her hand and Michael pleasantly took it, moving her dainty hand to his mouth to kiss her porcelain knuckles. 

Gently Michael led her further into the cafeteria, free hand pulling a plastic bag out of the front of his dress that held folded paper slips inside. 

“Ready to make Lucifer prom queen?”


End file.
